gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSN-03-2 Great Zeong
The MSN-03-2 Great Zeong is a mobile suit developed by the Principality of Zeon appearing in SD Gundam G Generation games. The unit is the successor of the MSN-02 Zeong. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Great Zeong is a very large and very powerful Mobile Suit. A variant of the MSN-03 Zeong (which only got mentioned but never actually appears in the MSV series), Great Zeong has the ability to separate itself into seven wireless remote weapon bits (head, torso, arms, abdomen, and feet). Each of the bits have a built-in mono-eye sensor, making them resemble a group of Mobile Armors. Great Zeong also features large shoulder binders which house anti-ship missiles and Minovsky Craft Systems, allowing it to fly on Earth. In addition to the variety of mega particle cannons, the Great Zeong also had a set of heat claws underneath each foot for melee combat (something its predecessor desperately lacked). Armaments ;*Head Mega Particle Gun :Mounted in the head of the mobile suit is a single mega particle gun. As with the rest of the body, the head can be detached from the main body and remotely maneuvered with micro thrusters. ;*Scattering Mega Particle Gun ;*5-barrel Mega Particle Gun :The forearms of the Great Zeong can be detached and remotely maneuvered with thrusters built into their base. They are guided by the Newtype pilot's thoughts via the psycommu system. Each of the Zeong's forearms are in essence powerful mega particle guns with five barrels each built into the fingers. The five barrels on both arms are fire-linked, so each time one of the arm weapons fire a total of five beams, ten if both mega particle guns fire. This large amount of beams, combined with the remote weapons' ability to create all-range attacks, produces a powerful spread of beams that is nearly impossible to avoid and can destroy multiple machines. ;*Anti-Ship Missile :Mounted inside each of the shoulder binders are a pair of large missiles designed for destroying entire ships or fortresses at once. ;*Waist Small Mega Particle Gun ;*Waist Large Mega Particle Gun ;*Leg Mega Particle Gun ;*Leg Heat Claw Special Equipment & Features ;*Psycommu System :During the One Year War, the researchers of the Flanagan Institute discover that Newtypes emit powerful thoughtwaves - similar to regular brainwaves, but not electrical in nature - which they call psycho-waves. The Flanagan Institute goes on to develop a mind-machine interface called the psycommu (psycho-communicator) system, which receives these thoughtwaves and translates them into computer commands. Using this interface a Newtype pilot can direct remote weapons, and operate huge mobile armors, by thought alone. ;*I-Field Barrier Generator ;*Minovsky Craft System ;*Detachable Body Bits :The Great Zeong can seperate into a total of seven bits. Each of these remote weapons has its own generator, mono-eye sensor, maneuvering thrusters and mega particle weapon. From the placement of the weapons, it can be assumed that each bit had a different strategical purpose. For example; the feet would have been suited to close combat with their heat claws while the torso and abdomen would use their heavy weaponry for bombardment and the arms would use their wide firing range. The head, however, would likely have kept its distance due to it containing the cockpit to prevent harm to the pilot or for escape purposes. History Theoretically, the Great Zeong was supposed to be the ultimate mobile weapon of the One Year War. However, Zeon has neither the resources or technology advancement to build it. While the design of Great Zeong was later developed as the NZ-000 Queen Mansa by Neo Zeon, the mobile suit itself was never built. Gallery 132735_49_GreatZeong.jpg Great Zeong.jpeg Great Zeong 1.png Great Zeong 2.png Videos File:SD Gundam G Generation WARS - Great Zeong All Attacks Notes *When separated, the torso bit will have MS-06 Zaku II's head appearing in the place of Great Zeong's head, making it greatly resemble the Apsalus III. Along with that, the abdomen bit resembles the MA-08 Big Zam and each of foot bits has its claws folded to resemble MA-05 Bigro. *The bits attack is called Seiben Angriff (Seven Attack in German). The animation of this attack is homage to CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X's Bloody Siege attack which, in turn, is homage to the aforemention MSN-03 Zeong. *The Great Zeong is featured in SD Gundam G Generation World, evolving from the MSN-02 Perfect Zeong and is able to evolve into the NZ-666 Kshatriya. References Great-zeong-SD.jpg|Great Zeong - SD Gundam Generation profile External links *MSN-03-2 Great Zeong on MAHQ.net